Easter Day
by Biiancast Rodith
Summary: SasuSakuSara [AU] "Tapi kau membuat putri kecilku menunggu Sakura." Ucapnya setelah.../ Dan apabila kita hidup di dalam Tuhan, maka bersiaplah untuk menjadi pemenang dalam semua tantangan." Kata Sasuke mengakhiri perkataannya. / "Baiklah. Biar putri kecil kita tidak sedih lagi," Sakura menyeringai singkat. / Rohani / Family, Romance. / Happy Easter Day all


_**Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto, all character belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Story written by Biiancast Rodith. Well, I just wanna say : Enjoy reading, guys!**_

.

.

_**Easter Day**_

.

.

"Mama, cepat! Sebentar lagi jam 5." Kata Sarada nama bocah yang saat ini sedang memanggil Ibunya dari lantai satu rumahnya.

"Sabar sayang." Ucap Ibunya dengan sabar menanggpi ketidaksabaran putri sematawayangnya.

"Mama, sih. Sarada tadi sudah membangunkan Mama. Tapi, malah menyuruh Sarada kembali tidur." Rengut Sarada setelah Ibunya selesai menapakkan kaki di lantai bawah rumah mereka.

Sementara sang Mama tercinta hanya me-_rolling_ manik mata indahnya saat mendengar ucapan putrinya. "Bagaimana Mama tidak menyuruhmu kembali tidur kalau kau membangunkan Mama jam 3 dini hari." Kata Sakura—nama wanita itu—sambil melilitkan sebuah syal berwarna merah di leher Sarada.

Sarada memanyunkan bibir kecilnya mendengar perkataan sang Mama.

Moment mencari telur paskah di gereja, memang sudah menjadi impian Sarada sejak dulu. Selama ini, Sarada hanya mendengarkan dari Inojin betapa serunya mencari telur paskah saat matahari belum terbit. Dan hari ini impian Sarada akan tercapai. Beberapa menit lagi lonceng gereja akan segera berdentang di udara. Tapi, sang Mama tidak mengerti akan hal itu.

"Apa kalian sudah siap?" Tanya sang ayah setelah selesai memanaskan mobil dan kembali menghampiri kedua perempuan berharga di hidupnya.

"Mama sangat lamban, Pa. Padahal aku ingin lebih dulu sampai ke gereja dari pada Bolt."

Sasuke menaikkan alis matanya ke atas ingin meminta penjelasan dari sang istri.

Sakura yang melihat raut wajah suaminya yang seakan bertanya kepadanya, menghelakan nafasnya sejenak sebelum berkata, "Tadi, ada sesuatu yang harus aku selesaikan dulu Sasuke-_kun."_

Tidak ada kata yang terucap dari ayah satu anak itu. Ia menghampiri bocah 5 tahun yang memiliki paras serupa dengannya dan menggendongnya. "Tapi kau membuat putri kecilku menunggu Sakura." Ucapnya setelah mencium sekilas pipi tembem Sarada.

"Putri kecilmu itu hanya menunggu 10 menit Sasuke-_kun_," jede sejenak. Sebelum Sakura melanjutkan ucapannya, senyum jahil muncul di sudut bibirnya seakan mengejek sang suami. Sasuke yang melihat seringai istrinya, mengernyitkan keningnya saat melihat senyum mengejek tersebut.

"Melihat betapa dekatnya kalian berdua, harusnya kau mengajarkan Sarada cara menunggu dengan sabar Sasuke-_kun_. Kau saja bisa menungguku 10 tahun lamanya sampai kau melamarku. Masa putri kecilmu tidak bisa menunggu Mamanya 10 menit saja." Lanjutnya lagi dengan senyum kemenangan berkibar di bibir tipisnya.

Sementara Sarada hanya menatap kedua orangtuanya bergantian, tidak mengerti dengan ucapan sang Mama dan bingung saat sang Mama menyebut namanya.

Sementara Sasuke hanya mendengus. "Tsk! Kau menyebalkan Sakura." Kata Sasuke kesal.

Seketika tawa Sakura membahana di rumah mereka karena merasa berhasil menjahili suami tercinta.

Setelah Sasuke dan Sakura dinyatakan lulus dari SMP, sepasang kekasih muda itu harus melanjutkan pendidikan mereka di Negara berbeda karena saat itu tempat kerja Ayah Sakura yang baru, berada di Amerika. Keadaan itu, membuat Sasuke dan Sakura harus menjalani hubungan jarak jauh dan berkomunikasi hanya melalui surat, internet, dan melalui telepon—meski sangat jarang mereka gunakan.

Sesaat sebelum Sakura benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Negeri sakura itu, Sasuke telah berjanji kepadanya akan menunggu dan akan menjemput Sakura kelak setelah gadis yang ia cintai itu telah berhasil meraih cita-citanya.

3 tahun setelah kepergian Sakura dari Jepang, Sasuke berhasil lulus SMA dengan hasil yang sangat memuaskan. Sakura juga mendapatkan nilai yang bagus. Tetapi, tidak sebagus nilai yang Sasuke raih.

Seminggu setelah kabar suka cita tersebut, Sasuke mendapatkan kabar yang sangat buruk setelah Sakura memutuskan jaringan telepon dengannya. Ayah Sakura meninggal dunia karena mobil yang ditumpangi mengalami kecelakaan. Tidak banyak harta yang ditinggalkan ayah Sakura dan semuanya itu habis karena merawat biaya rumah sakit Ibunya. Hal tersebutlah yang membuat Sakura harus menunda impiannya meraih gelar dokter.

Hampir 3 tahun Sasuke tidak mendapatkan kabar dari sang pujaan hati. Membuat Sasuke sempat kehilangan arah. Hidup Sasuke semakin hari semakin kacau. Apa lagi saat tahu kalau sang Ayah akan menjodohkannya dengan putri rekan bisnis ayahnya.

Ternyata Tuhan memberikan jalan agar Sasuke dapat bertemu dengan Sakura. Sasuke langsung terbang ke Amerika begitu ia dihunjuk ayahnya menjalankan bisnis di sana. Dibekali dengan alamat yang sempat diberikan Sakura sebelum mereka putus kontak, tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke langsung melesat ke rumah Sakura.

Alangkah rindunya Sasuke dengan gadis yang memiliki wajah mungil, hidung mancung, mata hijau seperti hamparan padang rumput dan rambut yang warna dan namanya sama dengan bunga kebanggan Jepang itu.

Tanpa persetujuan dari gadis itu, Sasuke langsung memeluk tubuh mungil sang gadis dengan sangat erat. Seakan pelukan itu dapat mengatakan kepada gadis yang berada dalam pelukkannya merasakan betapa rindunya Sasuke dengannya.

Sejenak perasaan Sasuke hambar sebelum sepasang tangan mungil membalas pelukkannya tidak kalah erat. Cukup lama seperti itu, sampai akhirnya Sasuke sendiri yang mengakhirinya sebelum bertanya kepada Sakura kenapa tidak memberinya kabar.

Cukup mengejutkan kalau selama 3 tahun ini ternyata Sakura harus bekerja untuk memenuhi kebutuhan mereka sehari-harinya. Sasuke cukup kesal karena Sakura tidak memberi tahunya. Tetapi setelah itu Sasuke mendapat kabar sukacita bahwa gadis musim semi itu akan melanjutkan pendidikannya di Jepang—itu isi surat wasit ayahnya.

Ternyata, sebelum Ayah Sakura meninggal, beliau telah menabung untuk biaya kuliah Sakura kelak. Itu juga setelah gadis musim semi itu menginjak umur 20 dan Sakura berhak menerima semua warisan peninggalan sang ayah karena saat itu ayahnya telah mengganggap dirinya telah desawa.

Ya. Sakura melanjutkan pendidikannya di Jepang dan membuat Sasuke harus menunggu hampir 4 tahun lamanya. Pada akhirnya, penantian Sasuke selesai. Sesaat setelah Sakura menyelesaikan acara wisudanya, Sasuke melamarnya. Membawanya ke gereja kecil dan tepat di depat altar yang kudus, Sasuke menyematkan sebuah cincin emas putih ke jari manisnya.

Kenangan itu. Kenangan yang tidak akan pernah ia lupakan.

"Kita mau ke gereja Sakura. Bukan akan pergi kemping."

Lamunan Sakura seketika buyar saat mendengar suara baritone Sasuke. Sakura sejenak melirik ke jok belakang mobil mereka. Terdapat tumpukan bekal disana.

"Aku yakin itu pasti akan sangat dibutuhkan Sasuke-_kun._"

"Hn." Hanya itu tanggapan yang ia terima dari suaminya.

.

.

Di dalam gereja, deretan bangku yang tersusun rapi, telah dipadati oleh jemaat gereja yang akan mendengarkan renungan singkat di pagi hari ini. Setelah itu tibalah waktunya dimana acara yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh seluruh anak-anak yang hadir saat ini dimulai.

Seluruh anak-anak dan orangtua mereka berbondong-bondong keluar dari dalam gereja menuju halaman luas di depan gereja. Di halaman, orangtua akan duduk terpisah di kursi yang telah disediakan oleh gereja dan mereka hanya boleh melihat dari jauh anak-anak mereka yang nantinya akan mencari telur yang diberi tulisan ayat emas dari Alkitab di kulit luar telurnya.

"Aku pasti menang." Ucap Boruto semangat sebelum peluit ditium.

Sarada yang tepat berdiri disebelahnya mendengus kesal mendengarnya. "Cih! Percaya diri sekali."

"Kita lihat saja siapa yang lebih dulu menemukan telur ayat emas itu." Tantang Boruto semakin menggebu-gebu.

Sebelum Sarada kembali membalas ucapan Boruto, Inojin datang menghampiri mereka berdua. "Di sini kalian ternyata."

"Wah! Ternyata sainganku yang lain, datang."

"Hai, Sara-_chan_." Sapa Inojin saat melihat Sarada dan mengabaikan ucapan Boruto.

"Hai." Jawabnya singkat.

"Woi Inojin! Kau membawa rombongan ya?" Tanya Boruto saat melihat Shikadai dan Chocho datang menghampire mereka. Sementara Inojin dan Sarada hanya menoleh singkat ke arah pasangan anak kecil yang datang bergabung dengan mereka.

Bunyi peluit telah terdengar. Tandanya perlombaan mencari telur paskah telah dimulai. "Kita akan lihat siapa yang akan menang." Ucap Boruto sebelum pergi bergegas mencari telur paskah.

Hanya setengah jam waktu mereka punya untuk mencari telur tersebut. Mengingat hanya tiga butir saja yang dicari, guru-guru sekolah minggu pasti sangat berkompeten menyembunyikannya.

.

.

"Sarada, sayang. Jangan murung lagi ya." Hibur Sakura sambil membelai rambut hitam pendek putrinya yang saat ini meringkuk di dalam pelukkannya.

Sasuke yang sedang mengemudikan mobildan membawa mereka menjahui pelataran gereja, hanya melirik putrinya singkat.

Pasalnya, Sarada gagal mendapatkan hadiah berupa tiket nonton Kisah Perjalanan Yesus di bioskop dan sayangnya film itu hanya di sekali setahun diputar dan tiketnya hanya dijual sangat terbatas.

"Sarada," panggil Sasuke. "dengarkan Papa." Sementara Sarada hanya mengintip sedikit.

" Orang yang sabar dengan setiap masalah yang terjadi dalam hidup dan selalu yakin bahwa ia dapat melaluinya adalah ciri-ciri seorang pemenang. Tidak ada gunung yang tidak dapat ditakhlukkan. Tidak ada masalah yang tidak dapat diselesaikan. " Jeda sejenak. Sementara disamping tempat duduk kemudi, Sakura dan Sarada diam mendengarkan. Tidak berniat untuk memotong perkataan Sasuke. "Dalam setiap perlombaan pasti akan ada garis finisnya. Dan apabila kita hidup di dalam Tuhan, maka bersiaplah untuk menjadi pemenang dalam semua tantangan." Kata Sasuke mengakhiri perkataannya.

Terdengar helaan nafas panjang keluar dari ibu satu anak itu. "Sasuke-kun. Kau tidak sedang berbicara dengan bawahanmu. Tapi, kau itu sedang bicara kepada putri kecil kita." Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya tidak mengerti dengan ucapan istrinya. "Bahasamu terlalu sulit untuk dimengerti putri kecil kita."

"Hn."

Sakura mengabaikan gumaman tidak jelas suaminya. Berlahan-lahan Sakura mengangkat wajah mungil putrinya. "Maksud ucapan Papa begini. Sarada mungkin saat ini sedang gagal. Tapi kalau kita lebih sabar lagi, kelak Sarada pasti bisa menang." Ucapnya sambil mengelus pipi harus Sarada.

"Tapi, Sarada kalah dari Bolt, Mama." Sungut Sarada.

"Mungkin Sarada kalah dari Bolt dalam lomba mencari telur paskah. Tapi di dalam kelas, Sarada 'kan yang jadi juara." Hibur Sakura dengan mengungkit prestasi yang diraih Sarada dikelasnya. Sarada menganggung singkat.

"Baiklah. Biar putri kecil kita tidak sedih lagi," Sakura menyeringai singkat. "Papa, kita pergi ke _Kodomo-no-Kuni_." Sasuke hanya mengangguk setuju mendengar ucapan istrinya.

"Kemana Mama?" Tanya Sarada bingung saat Mamanya menyebutkan nama tempat yang sangat asing ia dengar.

"_Kodomo-no-Kuni_, Sayang."

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis dan sesekali ikut nimbrung dalam pembicaraan anak dan istrinya. Sasuke kini bernapas lega, karna bidadari kecilnya tidak sedih lagi. Terlebih Sasuke telah berhasil menjelaskan pelajaran berharga kepada sang buah hati. Ya, meski dengan sedikit bantuan dari sang istri pastinya. Setidaknya, Sasuke sudah mulai mengajarkan kepada Sarada betapa pentingnya bersabar.

Sasuke saja bisa bersabar menunggu 10 tahun agar bisa menikahi Sakura, kenapa putrinya tidak bisa menunggu 1 tahun untuk memenangkan telur paskah.

Tawa mereka semakin lebar, saat suara perut Sasuke berbunyi dan meminta untuk diisi.

"Benarkan, kataku." Kata Sakura disela tawa gelinya. "Itu akan sangat membantu." Katanya lagi sambil melirik tumpukan bekal di kursi belakang mobil mereka. Sasuke hanya mendengus kesal mendengarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**FIN**_

* * *

**Kodomo-no-Kuni : Taman bermain khusus untuk anak-anak. **

_**A/N : Happy Easter Day bagian kalian yang merayakannya. :D **_

_**Bii hadir dengan mempublish fict baru bertema Rohani. **__** Maafkan Bii yang malah membuat fict baru, sementara fict lama berteriak untuk segera di tuntaskan. XD #Kabur. **_

_**Bii mengucapkan terimakasih kepada **_**sidiqfjr, caesarpuspita, 6934soraoi, ****dewazz , ****Uchiha Riri, ****Guest, ****kimmy ranaomi, ****suket alang alang, ****Hayashi Hana-chan, anyva, , Hwang Energy, GaemSJ, sjxjs, ****kshina, ****leedidah, dan seluruh readers, sider, yang nge-favo dan Follow fict**_** "Love Story. " Bii ucapkan terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya. Maaf jika ada kesalahan pada pengetikan nama. :**__**) **_

_**Regard, **_

_**Biiancast Rodith [05042015]**_


End file.
